Hero Origins: Clementine Everett
"When the Zombie Apocalypse never happened... Uncover the Origin of a great Hero! Before the Coalition, before the Armada!" - Tagline Hero Origins: Clementine Everett is a new game in the Marvel-TellTale Series of Crossover Games. The game takes place before the events of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, detailing the origins of one of its greatest characters: Clementine Everett (because the title couldn't have been more obvious, right?). The game starts in the year 2012, when Clementine is almost 9 years old, and then skips forward to 2013 where she is 10, and explains how she met Lee, and how her parents died. The game exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release on July 1, 2022, a whole 4 years after the highly successful release of Incredibles: Dawn of Fate. Cast * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Nicole Vigil as Carley Everett * Keith Arem as Detective MacMillan * Brian Bloom as Officer Collins * Scott Whyte as The Armada Assassin * Matthew Mercer as Shadow Man Synopsis Earth-616... A world where the Zombie Apocalypse never happened. There were no Walkers, no Global panic. There was only normal life, and the world was the way it's supposed to be. However, in the year 2012, a chain of events are set in motion that lead to a vicious tragedy. Clementine Everett, after losing her parents and being adopted by Lee and Carley Everett, is now 11 years old and hunting the man who murdered her parents. The year is now 2013, and this is the start of something bigger! What started as a simple murder would eventually turn into the War Against the Villain Armada! There are no Walkers, no Zombie Apocalypse... There is only the waking days of The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada! References to The Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe There are several hints within the game that this game takes place in the Canon Timeline of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, such as: * After the game switches to 2013, when Clementine is 10 years old (and a year after her parents' murders), a TV can be seen broadcasting News of The Incredibles defeating the Underminer, with the Gilgenbot (Underminer's Giant Robot) and an army of SubTerra-Bots destroyed in the ruins of the city. This indicates that this game's Main Missions take place at least a few days after Incredibles: Rise of The Underminer, when Underminer has been defeated and his Robot Army in ruins. * If the player looks at Lee's desk in the Everett home, a list can be seen of major characters within the Ubisoft-Pixar Games, such as: Kyle Reese, Dashiell Parr, Jackson Pearce and even Clementine herself. * Also seen in Lee's office are a series of Newspapers, such as 'Vigilante Strikes Chicago!' and 'Aiden Pearce is The Vigilante'. These are nods to the events of Watch Dogs, and indicates that this game takes place after the events of Watch Dogs. * If the player looks around the Everett home carefully, they can see several Symbols of The Hero Coalition. * In Lee's Garage, an RE-105 Exo Suit with a Symbol of The Villain Armada can be seen in the background. Plot Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Xbox One Games